blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nickolas (Multiple Entities)
The name Nickolas refers to a Hedgehog with multiple incarnations from dominantly Planet M's timelines, although only two significant versions have ever appeared in Black&White =A Supposed Superhero= This incarnation had entered the Aetherium, only to've been wiped out during the first round. He then attempted to undertake the Diamond Arena challenged, only to've been defeated by Patchouli Knowledge. He tried again on the premise of a deathblow-potential duel against Solar, as Solar was the 1v1 Champion for the past three years. They had made a bet, Nick's Dragon Sword against Solar's Moonblade, although some records show that Nick potentially had asked the hand of Yorihime Watatsuki in marriage. With the events having failed as Solar and Yorihime are in a deeper partnership than back then, it's assumed that Solar defeated this Nick. According to the logs, Nick had aten two beans that allowed him to instantly heal, although whilst trying to consume a third, Solar had destroyed the digestive tract needed for the bean. It's then said that Solar didn't kill him, but Cor Hightalon decided to steal the kill out of hungover irritability. =A disappointing God= A year later, another Nick was encountered within the same timeline, one with supposedly Godlike power. Of course, the boasting made him susceptible to Walpurgisnacht. During the confrontation, this Nick was boasting that he beat other versions of himself, and acted like the Black Dragon had no means of harming him, only to be proven wrong. Earlier an entity had tried to steal Solar's rifle, only to be stopped by Nick. Although a short confrontation allowed the entity to escape from Nick's clutches, Nick then decided to blame it all on Solar's own part. The reason why Solar had his weapon out was that he was explaining it to this God's wife, Lunari, claiming it the "Finest Sniper Rifle in Existence". While a phonecall had then occurred after the short argument, Nick made a threat, specifically "Can you hurry up so I can rearrange your face?". After placing the cellphone in his shoulder, Solar used his other hand to one-handed cock and aim Midgardsormr, his current firearm at the time. Nick decided to boast about his power. "This dick doesn't know I'm bulletproof, does he?"; The Field Leader, upon hearing this, clicked the safety off, meaning to test this. Nick responded by doing a power transformation which was honestly more hilarious than serious. The white and gold armor was a telltale sign that Nick operated off of divine power as a God, and therefore, led to the Walpurgisnacht gambit. The result was simple, now that Nick was, by all means, a normal mortal who can only operate of super speed, this meant that Solar could kill him with just one bullet. Earlier the room had been analyzed. Nick'd have to speed up and over obstacles, which with superspeed, would be difficult to perform, let alone master. So the only other was of entry was at Solar's right, as Lunari was to his left. Nick ended up playing a dumb movement, and ran straight into Solar's rifle. Once down, Solar pinned him down, bidding his farewells and having shot him. Whilst Nick's son had tried to say "Let me try something.", only to indicate an attack, leaving an easy dodge, Solar had then decided to leave as his soldiers extracted Lunari and her daughter. It's speculated after that Lunari and the daughter she had with Nick, Rachel, had fled. The house was seized by the Red Empire and another unknown faction, whereas Nick's son's whereabouts remain unknown. What is known is that Lunari and Rachel operate under new names and new identities.